Indomitable
by Backwards'n' Upside Down
Summary: Hiruma is a force to be reckoned with but when he meets the one person he has no blackmail on, how will he cope?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither eyeshield21 nor Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as the ground vibrated so harshly her target toppled over pitifully. Lowering her bow and arrow in exasperation, she glanced over at the training pitch where football practise was in session.

Sighing in exasperation, she swept her raven hair back behind her ear and rolled her eyes as another tremor rocked the archery range.

"Sounds like Hiruma's happy," one of the underclassmen commented.

"Or really angry" another commented glibly.

The next explosion knocked a first year off of her feet and sent everyone staggering. Everyone except the three upperclassmen who frowned.

Kikyo shook her head, shouldered her bow and waved blithely as she left, when the targets could stand no longer she quit.

"Ne, Kagome-senpai, where did Kikyo-senpai go?" a first year inquired.

"I guess, she decided to call it a day because," she gestured at the quaking targets, "this is impossible."

There was a click and everyone glanced at Toshihiro-senpai as he straightened his glasses on his slender nose.

"I've finished for the day too," he nodded to Kagome and departed, untying his long purple hair as he left.

"Toshihiro-senpai is so cold to everyone but you Kagome-senpai!" one of the girls gushed

Kagome raised a brow "Not really."

They all flinched as an ear-breaking loud 'YA-HA!' rang out through the school and glanced over in interest as the football pitch started to smoke.

"Ah, he broke out the Flame Thrower" one of the second year guys commented.

Kagome laughed softly "Hiruma-kun is way over the top."

The same first year who had fallen over gasped and regarded her senpai with wide eyes "Don't let him hear you say that!"

Kagome shrugged "I'm not scared of Hiruma."

Her parting comment left her club staring at her like she had lost her sanity but she didn't care, she honestly wasn't afraid of the 'Devil' captain.

She came across the decimated football pitch and watched the members twitch where they lay; it seemed they thought that staying in the holes Hiruma had put them in was the safest option.

Hiruma, on the other hand, stood in the centre of the carnage, bazooka on one shoulder and a flame thrower on the other.

"Get up!"he roared, his face twisting into a gruesome smirk that promised pain if his orders weren't fulfilled. "Or should I feed you lazy fuckers to Cerberus? He hasn't eaten today!"

She sniggered lightly and he turned his attention on her "What you fucking giggling about girly?"

"You," she answered bluntly, shrugging in a blasé fashion.

"Me?" his eyes narrowed dangerously "You think I'm fucking funny?"

She blinked as a machine gun materialised from nowhere and he took pot-shots at the school with it.

"Was that supposed to do something?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

A maniacal glint lit his eyes "Not afraid huh? Are you fucking stupid?"

"No, not really," she moved her school bag onto the opposite shoulder as he approached her, his eyes still narrowed.

She smirked as he pulled out his 'Devil's Handbook' and flicked through the pages. It was rumoured it held embarrassing information about everyone but she was curious as to whether he actually had anything on her.

"Kagome Higurashi," he mused "lives in a temple, is a world class archer, moved to the school a month ago and is a D-cup!" he pointed triumphantly at her chest. She looked down and then back at him in complete bewilderment.

"What's a fucking nun doing with those?" he demanded.

"I'm not a nun," she pointed out.

"Ya-Ha! You live in a temple though, fucking nun!"

She crooked a brow, "That the best you've got?"she put one hand on her hip "I thought you had potential blackmail material on everyone in this city."

He grinned sadistically "That only means I need to find some, Ya-Ha!"

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 700 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this first instalment! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own neither eyeshield21 nor Inuyasha.

Kagome frowned, she knew Hiruma was stalking her, but this was taking it a little too far!

She kicked the toilet door open and glared at the unabashed demon-boy who had his laptop out on his lap blithely.

"What's your problem? Fucking nun," he drawled.

"My problem is you are in the girls' toilets!" she thundered "are you some sort of closet pervert?"

He grinned menacingly and pulled his machine gun from thin air – again – only to brandish it in her face.

"Listen here, fucking nun, no one is this clean!" his eyes darkened "I've got dirt on everyone in the city, you're next."

"Doesn't change the fact that you are hiding in the girls' toilets!" she fumed.

He chuckled "Now, if I'm going to find dirt on you, I can't feasibly let you out of my sight for a moment now, can I?"

"Stalker!" she hissed, turning tail and stomping from the bathroom.

His fanged smirk grew as her movement lifted her skirt enough to expose her underwear. She was possibly the most fun he'd had in a while.

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 700 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment, I know it's only a baby but you will get another tomorrow! Scouts honour. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither eyeshield21 nor Inuyasha.

About as subtle as a sledgehammer to the gut, Hiruma burst into Kagome's classroom in the middle of English, guns blazing, demanding to see their teacher.

Venomously, he pinned their teacher to the board, the barrel of his gun pressed against his jugular vein and growled.

"What's the big idea failing the Ha-ha brothers fucking idiot!" he snarled "if you fail them they can't play." His smirk grew sadistic. "And then I'd be very unhappy."

The teacher gulped audibly, everyone knew what happened when Hiruma was unhappy. The last time he'd been discontented the entire west wing of the school had been destroyed.

"Ne, Hiruma-kun, you do realise that one of them spelt their name wrong on the test right?" Kagome enquired saccharinely; interlocking her fingers she balanced her chin on them as she crooked a brow at the Devil Bats team captain.

"Seriously?" he put the gun away and stalked over to the tests gleefully, uncovering the exams of the brothers he flipped through them, his eyes gleaming manically. "Kekeke, more blackmail," he muttered shoving the offending tests into a pocket.

"You can't take them!" the teacher protested tremulously.

Hiruma paused and turned slowly to sneer at the trembling teacher "What did you say?"

The teacher laughed nervously; hysterically. "Keep them!"

"Good teacher," Hiruma praised sardonically as his eyes locked onto Kagome's seated position. He stalked towards the door and smirked at her over his shoulder. "You're next, fucking nun."

"I'm scared," she taunted.

He grinned slowly, in a way that made the rest of the class flinch, "You should be, bitch."

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 700 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment, the shortness of these little things means you get one every day or every other day, so it's all good ne? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither eyeshield21 nor Inuyasha.

Hiruma had always loved puzzles and he'd never encountered one he couldn't crack before. But Kagome was an enigma within a conundrum.

He was enjoying this hunt more than any other so far.

She was sentimentally saint-like and impervious to all methods of corruption. She wasn't as smart as him but her grades were respectable, she worked in her grandfather's shrine on weekends, she was in the archery club and the gardening club. With a track record like that he half expected her to be volunteering at a children's hospital and caring for sick animals in her spare time.

Finding dirt on her was next to impossible but she did have one downfall, her willingness to self-sacrifice.

He'd concocted a plan, it wasn't the most intricate nor the most fiendish of plans he had ever invented but he thought it was brilliant in its simplicity.

"Sena!" he roared and the poor startled running back snapped to attention. "We're going to be doing a little endurance running..."

Sena gulped audibly, he knew what that meant.

"Cerberus!" Hiruma roared, his eyes gleaming like a madman. Sena leapt away as the giant dog-from-hell lunged for him and took off out of the pitch like a bullet from a gun.

Kagome wandered aimlessly away from the school, her book bag over one shoulder and a strange feeling of forbidding twisting in her stomach, she had a bad feeling something terrible was going to happen...

A second later she was looking at the sky and wondering when she lost the capability to breathe. It seemed that something had crashed into her, knocking her flat onto her back unceremoniously.

She looked into the kind brown eyes of a small boy who was wearing the football uniform. He was looking back at her with something akin to panic across his face. But he wasn't looking at her face, he was looking at her chest.

Glancing down she was shocked to find that, instead of steadying himself on the ground, the boy had grabbed her breasts to keep from head-butting her. Chivalrous indeed, yet obviously unintentional, if his deer in headlights act was anything to go by.

They were stunned into silence for a moment, the boy seemingly unable to move, until the clicking of a camera snapped Kagome from her trance.

Sitting up slightly, and pushing the boy off her in the process, she looked up in horror to see Hiruma taking pictures in a nonchalant fashion.

"Gotcha" he murmured gleefully.

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 700 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment and thank you very much for all the reviews I've received. I hope you'll review again?

On another note does anyone here know of a Kagome crossover community on Live Journal? I'd be interested in joining or even starting one (if one doesn't already exist) maybe one that gives out weekly prompts for drabbles? Because, right now, my drabbles are based on random thoughts that appear in my scrambled brain.

If there isn't one would any authors be willing to join one if I started one up? PM me or respond in a review okay?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own neither eyeshield21 nor Inuyasha.

Kagome was on tenterhooks; Hiruma had his blackmail but she had no idea what he was going to do with it. Poor Sena, for she now knew the embarrassed boy's name, had been more mortified than she upon discovering Hiruma's master plan.

She was at the archery range with Kikyo and they were attempting to practice but Kagome was so distracted she kept fumbling and dropping her arrows.

"Pull yourself together," Kikyo intoned coldly, as always.

Kagome smiled at the girl who reminded her so much of the old Kikyo, Inuyasha's first and only love, except this Kikyo had never tried to kill her or steal her soul. She was thankful for that at least.

"Have I ever told you that you remind me of someone?" Kagome asked softly.

Kikyo spared her a scathing look "Yes, the first time you met me you screamed and tried to run away, I must remind you of someone truly lovely."

Kagome rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "Yeah, that might have been a mild overreaction," she mumbled, "but you look so much like her."

"I look like you," Kikyo mused, "or so everyone says."

Kagome grinned. "I don't think we look alike at all!" she folded her arms stubbornly.

Kikyo smiled in a bemused fashion and Kagome's grin widened. There was another difference between this Kikyo and the Kikyo who had tried to steal her soul, this Kikyo actually smiled every once in a while.

"Kagome-san?" a gentle voice called.

Kagome and Kikyo looked up to see the hulking yet somehow soothing form of Kurita stood in the doorway, smiling somewhat nervously.

"Kurita-san, are you okay?" Kagome asked concernedly.

Kurita smiled reassuringly and shrugged. "It's fine, it's just that Hiruma sent me to get you."

"What did you do?" Kikyo asked in amusement.

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "I didn't do anything! He's just been stalking me!"

"Hiruma-kun was stalking you?" Kikyo blinked in surprise. "That's probably not good for your health."

"Tell me about it." Kagome sighed and smiled at Kurita. "Well, let's face the music I guess."

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 700 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment and thank you very much for all the reviews I've received. I hope you'll review again?

Okay, so a few people have said they'd be interested in joining a community on LJ for Kagome crossover prompts and such. I guess this means there aren't any already established and I'm be happily setting one up but would someone be willing to help me with modly duties and such when I'm not around?

Also if we're going to set this up I'm relying on you guys to start asking others whether they'd like to join?

Everyone who expresses or has expressed an interest will get a PM with a link to our new community, so look out for it!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own neither eyeshield21 nor Inuyasha.

The clubroom was suspiciously lacking a Hiruma, but Kurita had told her he would meet her in there so she opted to wait it out. If he'd forgotten she wasn't about to hunt him down and make him remember.

When the door eventually swung open it hit the wall behind it with such force that the plaster chipped away.

She raised an eyebrow at Hiruma who smirked back.

"So, I was wondering, fucking nun, is there a reason your skirt's longer than any other girl's in this school?"

"Maybe because, as you so eloquently put it, I'm a nun?" she batted her eyelashes.

He snorted. "Yeah, right."

The truth was that, after traipsing round the feudal era in a skirt that barely covered her ass, she found comfort in the long skirt. It was warmer for one thing and it served to show that she was moving on and growing away from her strange past.

She would never forget her past and all the weird things that had happened, but she could try to grow from her experiences and that was what she was doing.

"Because I get cold easily" she lied unabashedly.

He shook his head at her. "You don't get away with that shit do you?"

"Most people don't care how long my skirt is," she pointed out nonchalantly.

Well he did.

"Put this on!" He flung a skirt that was about half the size of the one she was wearing at her. It hit her in the face.

"No," she said, as she peeled the skirt from her head.

He smirked his most devilish smirk and pulled the 'incriminating' photo's from nowhere. "Are you sure, fucking nun?"

She glowered at him. "I don't care what you do to me!"

"And what about Sena? You comfortable with him being labelled a groper?"

A hand went to her hip and she gave him her most menacing glare. "Whatever."

"Wear this shirt too." He threw a new shirt at her and she caught this one deftly.

"Bastard," she muttered.

He merely grinned and walked back to the football field.

"You're going to regret this, Hiruma," she vowed.

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 700 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment and thank you very much for all the reviews I've received. I hope you'll review again?

This is for RENNIE! Because she made me do it!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own neither eyeshield21 nor Inuyasha.

"Ano, Hiruma." Kurita interrupted his captain's leisurely nap during Maths.

Hiruma cracked one eye open, the class wasn't over yet, but that was usually the only time Kurita interrupted him whilst he was sleeping.

"What?" he asked, propping his feet onto the desk and earning himself a chagrined glance from the teacher but nothing more. No one dared to reprimand Hiruma.

"Have you noticed, Kagome-san isn't here yet," Kurita pointed out.

Hiruma sat up a little straighter and frowned over at the seat Kagome usually claimed, he'd forgotten she was in this class.

He wondered where she was and if she'd actually decided to wear that uniform. He hoped she had.

The door to the classroom slid open and the entire class gawped at Kagome who stood there, panting heavily and growling under her breath.

She was dressed in the altered uniform Hiruma had gifted her with, the skirt barely covering her ass, the blouse so tight her breasts were straining to get free, her hair was mussed and her cheeks were flushed.

"Higurashi-san, are you okay?" the teacher asked tentatively.

"I am never travelling to school by train again!" she exclaimed, "Who knew there were so many perverts!"

Hiruma cackled from his seat. She valiantly resisted the urge to flip him off.

"Stop ogling me!" she appealed to most of the male population of the class, they were looking at her like a starving man looked at a banquet. Some of them were drooling.

She turned to appeal to the teacher, but he was busy stemming his nosebleed. She stalked to her seat and sat, her menacing aura permeating the room.

She was having a very bad day.

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 700 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment and thank you very much for all the reviews I've received. I hope you'll review again?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own neither eyeshield21 nor Inuyasha.

Kagome walked down the corridor, still fuming over Hiruma's designated apparel, only her aura of death and destruction saved her from the hormonal teenage boys creating puddles of drool in the corridors.

She couldn't stop them from looking, but if they tried to touch her they'd pull back a bloody stump. She was not in the best of moods.

Yukio Ito, the school's foremost playboy and expert in charming teenage girls out of their underwear, smirked as she walked past and gave him an eyeful of her underwear. Just because those other guys were afraid didn't mean he was.

"Hey Kagome," he called as he caught up with the angry woman.

She blinked up at the blandly handsome boy she was sure was in her English class and smiled wanly. "Hi."

"You're looking pretty good today" he murmured softly, slowly invading her personal space and looping an arm around her waist in a proprietary manner.

She'd had enough with people touching her today and her eyebrow began to twitch madly as she wondered whether castrating him was taking things a little too far.

She was about to at least break his nose as a special favour when he disappeared.

She blinked as she glanced around jumpily. What had just happened?

"Fucking lecher" Hiruma grumbled, popping his gum irritable whilst he balanced his flamethrower over his left shoulder.

"Hiruma? What happened to him?"She asked in surprise.

He gestured blithely over the wall and she peered down into the stairwell to spot the unconscious man at the bottom.

"Oh dear," her tone lacked sincerity, but at least she'd tried right?

"Wear this tomorrow instead." He tossed another skirt at her. This one, upon closer examination was as long as her old one but tighter and... sexier.

"I'm touched," she admitted smiling sincerely at him.

He glowered at her, the tips of his ears reddening a little, and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, fucking nun."

A/N: This story will be told in drabbles of no more than 700 words and no less than 100 words. I hope you enjoyed this instalment and thank you very much for all the reviews I've received. I hope you'll review again?

This was prompted by Rennie, who kicked my ass and made me post it!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Eyeshield 21

**Revenge Is A Funny Thing...**

She frowned at herself in the full-length mirror. The outfit Hiruma had altered for her was missing something...

She glowered around the room for a while before spotting the perfect accessory. Her long fingers curled around the arms of the spectacles and she smiled. Now her outfit was complete.

Time for some payback. If he thought she would yield to him, do whatever he wanted. Then he was bizarrely mistaken. She did not submit to anyone, Inuyasha had found that out to his expense on numerous occasions.

Hiruma was not amused. It was maths again and Kagome was causing a stir, again. This time not because she was showing too much but because, even in a pencil skirt and a conservative blouse, she was still enticing every guy in the class.

She looked like a librarian...a naughty librarian. Where in the hell had she acquired those spectacles?

Her hair was twisted into a bun, exposing the smooth column of her throat to Hiruma's hungry gaze, unfortunately, it wasn't a private show. He growled under his breath.

Today, everything she did was a show, the way she bit the lid of her pen, the way she ran a lazy hand through her bangs, the way she leaned forwards in her seat; exposing more of her creamy cleavage.

As class was dismissed, Hiruma leapt from his seat like an errant wasp had stung him up the ass.

Kagome quirked brow at him, he forcibly stole her spectacles and dangled them in front of her face.

"What's the big idea, fucking nun?"

She snatched them back and sprang from her seat. "I'd say I win this round, baka."

His left eye twitched slightly as she sashayed from the room haughtily.

"Game on," he hissed, a devious smirk curling the corners of his mouth.

***

**An Order Issued, A Challenge Invented.**

"Higurashi Kagome-san?"

Kagome paused in drawing back her bow and turned to smile at the two girls who had stumbled across the archery range.

The cheerleading uniforms made her wary.

"What do you want?"

"I'm Mamori, this is Suzuna, Hiruma told us to give you this," Mamori held out a neatly folded cheerleader's uniform. Kagome refused it.

"Welcome to the team!" Suzuna enthused.

"No," Kagome answered blandly, "I refuse."

Suzuna pulled out a folded piece of paper from an invisible pocket. "In that case; 'Ya-Ha! You think you can get out of it that easily, fucking nun? Remember the photo's?'"

Kagome blinked and crooked an eyebrow at Suzuna. "He gave you that, huh?"

"He said he knew you weren't going to 'play fair'."

"Bastard!" she exclaimed, interrupting the other archery club members.

"Is something the matter, Kagome-san?" Toshihiro enquired, adjusting his glasses slightly and making some of the female underclassmen swoon.

Kagome smiled up at Toshihiro. "Nah, I just have to go and beat up a devil, I'll be fine."

"Hiruma-san?" Toshiro guessed and she nodded. "Then beat him at his own game, he has a penchant for guns, does he not? But I wonder, is he as good of a marksman as you, Kagome-san?"

"You are a genius!" she exclaimed.

A small crooked smile graced his features. "I thought everyone was aware of that fact."

"And modest too," Kagome joked, "thanks, Toshihiro-kun, I'm going to issue a challenge!"

Kagome sped away happily leaving the others in her dust, wielding an arrow.

Mamori pinned Toshihiro with her best gimlet stare. "Do you like her?"

He drew back an arrow and released the projectile with deadly accuracy; it slammed into the furthest away target with enough force to knock it over. "Do not misunderstand; I merely do not like Hiruma Youichi."

***

**Deceitful Acquiescence.**

Hiruma was suddenly knocked off his feet by a female-shaped projectile after practise; Kagome was perched on his chest brandishing an arrow.

"What the hell do you want, fucking nun?" he growled as she prodded him with her arrow.

"I refuse to be a cheerleader!" He shrugged and she glared. "You're a sadist, you know that?"

"I'm proud of it, remember the photos?"

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then I challenge you! If I beat you then I don't have to be a cheerleader!"

"And if I win?"

"I'll do whatever you want." She shrugged in a blasé fashion.

He had her now; all he had to do was pretend to acquiesce. "Fine, what's your challenge?"

"A marksmanship tournament, at the archery range!" she announced, "you can use whatever gun you want and we both get five shots, the person who hits the mark the most times wins!"

A squeak rang out as Hiruma rolled to perch atop her smaller frame, pinning the hand with the arrow above her head.

"And if I win, you'll do whatever I want?"

"I just said that!"

Smirking hugely he replied, "I'll hold you to that, fucking nun."

She attempted to slap him, only to find her hand pinned above her head with her other arm. "I have a name!"

"And I chose not to use it, got a problem, fucking nun?"

"Gah!" he merely smirked as she bucked against him, trying to dislodge him from his seat across her hips.

"You know, you keep doing that and you're going to get an interesting result," he commented slyly.

She froze beneath him, her entire body rigid and, with strength conjured from nowhere; she threw him off her and stalked away.

"Prepare yourself, I won't lose!"

Hiruma merely smirked and watched her ass as she left.

A/N: These three 300 word drabbles were combined for LJ's Fanfic bakeoff challenge. I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own neither Eyeshield21 nor Inuyasha.

The football team were unsure why they were even at the archery range; Hiruma was the one who had been challenged, not them. But they waited dutifully in the sidelines for the demon boy to show up; they didn't want to get shot at.

Flinching as one when Hiruma came into the archery range they tried to suppress their panic at the look on his face. He only ever looked like that when he wanted something. And whatever Hiruma wanted, he got.

Sena frowned at the spectacle-wearing guy sat casually in the corner, bow propped against one broad shoulder; he didn't recognise him.

"That's Toshihiro-kun, he's an archer, nationally famous too," Mamori, who had also been coerced into attending, whispered to the boy.

"He looks... serious," Sena managed.

"I don't like him," Mamori shook her head, "It's like everything he does is always because in some way it attributes to his master plan."

Suzuna blinked a few times, "Isn't that a little... paranoid Mamori-chan?"

"No."

The bluntness in her tone made Sena sigh, she was impossible when she got like this.

Hiruma chose that moment to take up position in front of the target, gun resting casually on a muscular shoulder, trademark smirk in place.

Kagome walked out onto the platform and smiled at Toshihiro who nodded his welcome. She calmly tied her hair back from her face in a high ponytail, deliberately ignoring Hiruma for a moment so she could collect her thoughts.

Kagome flitted to his side, bow in hand and tilted her head in challenge. "Who's going first?" she enquired.

Hiruma eyed the traditional garb she had donned and weighed the pros and cons of such an outfit. Sure it prevented other guys from gawking at what was his but it also prevented his perusal of her form.

"Ya ha!" he grinned, "I'm going first, fucking nun!"

"Keep calling me that and you'll be the target!" she threatened, "besides, I decided I'm going first!"

With that, she nudged a surprised Hiruma out of the way with her hip and took up her stance. Five arrows were fired in rapid succession, each hitting their designated target with a deadly accuracy honed from years of traipsing round shooting demons.

There was an appreciative gasp of awe from her audience and she took a dainty little bow before crooking an eyebrow at Hiruma in defiance.

Hiruma admired her handiwork for a moment before pulling out his trusty red handgun and levelling it at the target.

A few moments later the crowd stood there in shock, Hiruma's bullets had hit the mark, breaking Kagome's arrows to reach their intended spot in the centre of the target.

Toshihiro stepped forward and calmly observed them all, his eyes turned grim when he registered the last target.

"It seems Hiruma-san is the winner, his bullets not only hit the mark, but in this case, he was closer to the centre than Kagome-san."

"Kekeke," Hiruma drawled, turning triumphant eyes on a twitching Kagome, "looks like I win, fucking nun."

Kagome threw her bow at him.

Catching it deftly he smirked with an intensity that would have caused a lesser man to tremble, but Kagome held her ground obstinately.

"I refuse to be a cheerleader!" she roared.

He titled his head to one side speculatively, "You told me, that if I were to win, you'd do whatever I wanted."

Kagome's eyes widened dramatically. "No way."

He bent so his head was on level with hers and grinned maliciously. "Yep, you are most definitely at my mercy, too bad for you, I don't have any mercy, fucking nun."

Kagome fought the urge to scream. Breathing deeply through the nose she wheedled, "One more time, winner takes all."

An eyebrow quirked at the obstinate girl but Hiruma shrugged and waved his gun in a 'go ahead' gesture that spoke volumes about his confidence as a marksman and made Kagome grit her teeth.

Clicking his fingers imperiously, Hiruma wordlessly ordered his team to fetch them a new target. Sena, who had attained the most highly tuned skills when it came to avoiding Hiruma's wrath, quickly brought up a new target.

Before Kagome could beat him to it he took aim and shot the far target, nearly frightening poor Sena to death as he was still so close.

"Hey! I was going first!" she protested.

He quirked his lips lazily. "And now you're going second, fucking nun."

Huffing, Kagome turned her attention to the target and drew her bow, arrow in hand she glared at the target, this had to work! She refused to be that egotistical jerk's slave!

Hit the mark, she prayed fervently, only to be thwarted by a ghost of a breath on fanning across her ear.

"What are you waiting for, fucking nun?" Hiruma murmured softly before ever so slowly flicking his tongue against the shell of her ear. Kagome turned bright red and her bow began to shake.

Then he nibbled gently on her ear lobe with his pointed teeth and Kagome's arrow was released in surprise.

It sailed past the target and hit the tree behind it.

Hiruma chuckled and, tucking a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear, he spoke softly, "Looks like you lose."

She whirled around to face him. "You did that on purpose!"

Catching her nose between a thumb and forefinger, he shook her head from side to side and rolled his eyes. "Did you figure that out all by yourself?"

Slapping his hands away from her she tried to hit him but he evaded her deftly and ruffled her hair patronisingly.

Winking, he prepared to leave, his parting shot making Kagome wince.

"So, fucking nun, what _am_ I going to do with you?"

A/N: Once again Rennie kicked my ass and got me to write, so you owe it all to her! Please review as you leave! And look at that! It's long because it's been a while since I updated!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own neither eyeshield21 nor Inuyasha.

**Plaything**

It was much more fun to have a wilful slave than a subservient slave. He preferred to be fought with, tooth and nail, which was probably why the picture in his mind's eye of Kagome as his slave was so tempting. She was the last person in the world who would be submissive and as such the battles were intense and he loved them! She was ridiculously tempting.

The buzz he got from bickering with the girl was intense as he loved it.

"What?" came her derisive voice, the sharp clarity of her tone ringing out over the empty roof.

Hiruma cracked open one eye and regarded her from his reclined position. "That's not a very nice way to greet your new master," he responded condescendingly.

Glowering at the laid back demon boy, Kagome stalked over to him, hands on hips.

"You are not my master!"

"I won the contest, didn't I?"

"You cheated!" she fumed her hair swirling around her face in the harsh wind.

"I won fairly first time round," he pointed out.

Huffing Kagome attempted to snag his 'Devil's Handbook' from his jacket pocket and ended up giving Hiruma an aesthetically pleasing view down her top.

"Were you reading that thing?" she asked, not in the least bit bothered that she'd failed at stealing it.

"Adding to it," he chucked a thumb over his shoulder and she glanced through the railings surrounding the roof to the school yard beneath. Ensconced in the shade of a gnarled tree was the English teacher and a student, locked in an embrace.

Kagome blushed. "That's evil, taking photos of them like that!"

"Do I care, fucking nun?"

Wrinkling her nose she regarded him. "You really enjoy keeping people under your thumb huh?"

He grinned devilishly. "But you're my favourite play thing."

**Tender**

Play thing? Kagome didn't know whether to be amused or exasperated by his callous nature so she settled for flopping down next to him on the concrete and sighing.

"So what are you going to do with me?" she asked resignedly.

Hiruma quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. "You shouldn't say that to a guy, fucking nun, it'll give them ideas, or are you trying to turn me on?"

Balking slightly and blushing deeply, Kagome punched Hiruma's arm in reprimand. "Pervert."

Picking a strand of hair from her shoulder he brought it to his mouth and kissed it, almost tenderly.

Kagome's blushed deepened to tomato proportions and she hastily backed away from Hiruma.

"Kekeke." His grin turned sadistic and her eyes widened as he flipped open the Devil's Handbook and pulled out a pen with a flourish of his wrist. She watched in horror as he began to write something in the accursed book and balked when he snapped it shut again.

"What did you write?" she demanded leaping at him and trying to wrestle the book from him again, this time with the vigour and desperation of a person in trouble.

Hiruma wasn't complaining about her sudden shift in position, considering she was currently sat in his lap, he knew she wouldn't be too pleased if she realised but it would be good whilst it lasted.

"What did you write?" she asked, nearly screaming into one of his pointed ears, she was kind of tempted to bite it but heaven knew he'd only take that the wrong way too.

"The facts." He saw no reason to lie.

"Which are?"

"That you're a virgin," he answered with a simple matter-of-fact tone to his voice that set her teeth on edge and made her blood boil.

"Erase it!"

"No."

"You pigheaded jerk!"

**Compromising Position**

At a loss for what to do in the face of such wilfulness, Kagome leant in and bumped her forehead onto his, fluttering her eye lashes she pleaded, "Please, Hiruma, erase it?"

"Why should I?" he asked, supremely unconcerned, "It's the truth, you're a virgin."

"But it has nothing to do with you!" she protested.

"It has everything to do with me, fucking nun." He rolled his eyes.

Growling she leant down and attempted to hit him again, but due to her precarious position sprawled across his lap, Hiruma was able to twirl them easily.

Suddenly Kagome's hands were pinned above her head in one of Hiruma's hands whilst her legs were twisted to one side and rendered immobile by their awkward position; trapped between their bodies.

"Kekeke, fucking nun," he grinned wickedly at her and she poked her tongue out at him belligerently. "What are you going to do; you're trapped."

"Hm," she pursed her lips and deliberated. "Bite your ears maybe?"

Hiruma crooked an eyebrow at her. "Seriously?"

She nodded solemnly. "Yep, I was thinking about it earlier."

Tilting his head thoughtfully he asked the most obvious follow up question, "why?"

She'd managed to drift away into the land of Hiruma's hair in that moment – how did it get so spiky anyway – so when he spoke to her she was slightly confused. "Huh?"

"My ears," he prompted amusedly.

"Oh," she pondered the pointed appendages, "I've always had a strange obsession with ears."

"You know what, fucking nun, you're really strange," he chuckled and rolled his eyes at her.

Managing to extricate one of her arms, she immediately tried to throw herself from his grasp, only managing to succeed in falling to the ground and dragging him down with her.

She needed to learn to think before she acted.

**When Learning to Fly, Ensure First That You Possess Wings**

Perusing her form from his position half-laid out atop her, Hiruma smirked lasciviously. "What interesting positions you always manage to put us in, fucking nun. Keep Are you really are a virgin?"

Blushing so profusely that she gave tomato's a bad name; Kagome shut her eyes and prayed he'd just go away magically if she wished hard enough.

When she felt him move so he was caging her body in with his own she tensed and attempted to buck him off. "Ge—"

Hiruma's hand clamped down on her mouth and he rearranged their sprawled bodies until they were sat facing the wire fence that enclosed the roof top, Kagome perched on his lap; staring out at the latest development below them.

The student who'd been entwined around their English teacher had vanished, but the teacher himself was still there, leaning against the tree.

Hiruma's hand disappeared from her mouth and she whispered, "What's he waiting for?"

"Her," Hiruma responded and Kagome balked as she watched the chemistry teacher skip up to him and kiss him hotly.

Self-righteous fury filled Kagome and she leapt to her feet and flung herself at the fence, making a loud banging noise.

"You perverted two timing sensei!" she roared, causing the teachers to jump.

Hiruma watched amusedly, but started as he realised her abuse of the fence was making the old thing tremble and he balked as it gave way and, the girl who had been leaning against it teetered over the edge.

The bemused yet petrified expression on her face made him wish he had a camera.

His arm shot out and snagged her by the back of her shirt, effectively preventing her from falling but leaving her dangling, staring down at the ground from way too high up.

"So obstinate," he mused.

A/N: This is four combined drabbles written for fanfict bakeoff all revolving around the theme wilful. Hope you enjoyed, review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own neither eyeshield21 nor Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

Punishment

Kagome glowered at Hiruma's broad shoulders as they were escorted through the corridors by the head of the disciplinary comity. Apparently the English teacher had informed the school board that she and Hiruma had been fooling around on the roof, probably trying to cover his own perverted two-timing ass, and strangely enough Hiruma hadn't protested their innocence.

Maybe he wanted everyone to think they were a couple or something ridiculous.

But now they were being escorted to their punishment. The school had decided, probably out of fear of Hiruma, that they would merely be doing some extra library work and so the stern faced disciplinary comity member snootily escorted them into the library and then flounced away.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kagome bit out rebelliously as soon as they were alone.

Hiruma's lips twisted in a gruesome parody of a smirk. "Because then I'd lose the blackmail I have on sensei, once brought to light I can never use it again you know."

Her left eye twitched manically and she longed to slap his stupid smug face. But she resisted, barely, and began to take books that had been left out on the desks to put them back into their rightful places on the shelves.

"Besides," Hiruma muttered, "the library has the perfect vantage point of the English rooms."

Kagome twirled the glance in the direction of the English rooms and realised she could see the English rooms.

"What are you planning?"

"I'm going to lose him both girlfriends." Hiruma's eyes narrowed in distaste and his mouth curled into a devious smirk.

"But won't you lose the blackmail?"

"Nah, just he won't be fucking with both of them, he can still be fired for fucking with the kid." His eyes darkened maliciously. "Come on, fucking nun, we're on surveillance!"

**

* * *

**

Tact

Hiruma's version of surveillance wasn't surveillance. It was more watching the English teacher until the end of the day and then sending Kagome to go and fetch the two women he'd been playing with.

By the time she had found both the student and the teacher, she was beginning to worry that she'd left Hiruma alone for too long.

When she burst into the English room she realised she'd been correct in her assessment.

The poor English teacher was on his back on the desk, hand gun pressed against his temple, whilst Hiruma leant over him, a menacing gleam in his eyes and one booted foot on the desk beside the teacher's head.

"Ito-sensei!" the female student cried and the female sensei gasped in horror.

"Help! Hiruma-kun has gone crazy!" he pleaded, his eyes wide.

Hiruma hit him with the butt of the gun. "Don't be saying anything you want."

"Yeah!" Kagome rejoined, "People like you are the lowest of the low!"

The teacher gulped and held his hands out reproachfully. "I don't know—"

"You've been cheating on sensei with this girl," Hiruma was forthright, "and even being with this girl is unforgivable, sensei."

The women gasped and turned reproachful eyes first on each other and then on the accused, prostrated man who was at the mercy of Hiruma – never a good place to be.

"Jerk!"

"I hate you!"

They both reacted in the same instant, lashing out, Sensei caught the poor man in the crotch with her shoe and the teenager slapped him so hard the blow turned his head.

"I'd say you win," Kagome commented as the women stormed off.

"Not yet," Hiruma pressed the gun to sensei's temple menacingly. "Now, sensei, how about we talk terms for our confidentiality?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, typical obstinate Hiruma.

* * *

A/N: These snippets were written for last month's fanfic_bakeoff challenge: #04 Wilful. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own neither eyeshield21 nor Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome frowned at the football sat on her desk and flicked a speculative glance at Hiruma, who seemed to be waiting for something as he stood at her side, eyes alight with something wicked.

Finally, she cracked. "What?"

"This is a token of our victory in the latest football game," he proclaimed, eyes narrowing as if he had expected her to get it right first try.

"Um... okay..." she floundered. What did one say in this situation? Was it some kind of alpha male thing where she had to fawn over his prowess at football? She was clueless.

"Congratulations are usual, fucking nun," he drawled.

Her eyebrow twitched at the utterance of her unwanted nickname and she ground out, "Congratulations."

"That wasn't very enthusiastic," he interjected with a half-snarl.

"Congratulations!" she sang falsely, batting her lashes at him.

Snorting, he ruffled her hair with a large hand and flicked her on the nose. "Fucking nun," he uttered, somehow sounding... indulgent.

* * *

A/N: This prompt was written for June's prompt, token, on fanfic_bakeoff. Please review!


End file.
